American Vampire
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: In atribution to a story I read called "American Werewolf". The Cullens Appear on TV! And they are at...American Idol! How the heck! And which are their reasons? R & R Plz! T for later things. Might be a slight OoC
1. Edward's Turn!

A/N: Hello People! This is Moi!? VampireAneki as usual! LoL! This story was an inspiration by the story of Natalie-the-FANPIRE's American Werewolf. Here's the link: .net/s/4798590/1/American_Werewolf.

Well, Yes. Cullens singing...what do you expect? What will happen? Oh God!...I mean OH GOSH! Haha! Wait..no....Aaaaaah! End of the world!!......LoL Nooot!

Disclamer: I don't Own Edward, nor Bella, nor Renesmee, nor Rosalie, nor, nor, Emmett, nor Jasper, nor Alice, nor..nor.....AAAAAAAAAAARGH! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer who is super wonderful with peeps like us. Thank you! ^^Oh! Spongebob isn't mine either. I don't even know who created him! Hahahaha!

Now for the story..................................................................:

Edward's PoV

Okay. Here I'm going. I'm gonna use my charming style for conquering the world along side My love Bella and my wonderful daughter Renesmee. Hmmm.....I wonder what will happen. What if **I** get to lose to one of my family? I will hunt them down and kill him/her. Because Im' perfect.

_I'm sooo gonna win._ Rosalie is thinking that over and over again. Urgh! Ir's frazzling. Can't she keep her mind to herself? Oh wait. Riiiiight. She can't.

_Oh God! What if I mess up?!_ God! Why is Bella thinking that? She has an exelent voice! She might dazzle the whole public! Oh wait, Goodness! Why do we say _God_?

_I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! kyakyakyakyakyakya!!!_Goodness Emmett!You sound like Spongebob!!

_Oh my Goodness! I'm soo exited! But I won't be thinking on who will win. what if Edward wins? _Alice glares at me. _Neh. He looks too lost. Anyways, I'm gonna win! Buahahahahahahahahahahahaha! And I'll move to Paris with Jasper for the rest of my life and live in the world biggest Shopping Mall!! Yaaaaaay!!_ Oh Goodness. Prepare to die little fragile people from the mall when Alice comes when she wins. Wait. She's not gonna win. **I'M** gonna win. Hahahahaha. So sorry Alice.

_Lalalaaaaaa. Oh my gosh! MY voice is getting better! Oh, wait. It's my thought. Daddy, get out my mind. _So sorry dear Renesmee. but...how did you knew? She grinned in her mind _ Telekenesis. I developed it completly daddy. Haahaha!! _Evil laugh and smirk. Noooooo!

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

-"Hello there my! What's your name?" Paula said. _Wow. So hot. Can I even date him? He's...._checks papers _17!?!??! Awww! I wanted to date him! I would look so hot with him around!_ Hahaha! Funny. Nope. Never gonna happen.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

_WOW. I love his name! _Kara DioGuardi thought. Wow. She's kinda pretty. But Bella is more. "Uh-huh. And which song are you gonna sing?" She spoke trying to not e distracted by me.

"My song is Life of a Salesman by Yellowcard."

"How stupid! But still. Sing it." Simon said. Erch. He scarces me even after I'm a vampire. I should slice his throat.

I cleared my throat and started

"What's a dad for dad?  
Tell me why I'm here dad  
Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad  
Everything is fine dad  
Proud that you are mine dad  
Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man

Father I will always be  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you

What's a dad for dad?  
Taught me how to stand, dad  
Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, dad  
Listen when you talk, dad  
Follow where you walk, dad  
And you know that I will always do the best I can  
I can

Father I will always be (always be)  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me (over me)  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you  
The same as you

Father I will always be  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you

(When I am a dad, dad  
I'm gonna be a good dad  
Do the best you could, dad  
Always understood, dad  
Taught me what was right, dad  
Opened up my eyes, dad  
Glad to call you my, dad  
Thank you for my life, dad) "

They all stared at me wide-eyed.

-"Wow. Intresting. 20/10. Wow." Simon Cowell said.

"Thank you Mr. Cowell." He glared. I glared back.

"We give you the same" Kara said.

Wow. That was great. Whatever.

I left the place and found my family. They started laughing because of how stupid my song was. Perfect.


	2. Beeeeeeeeeeella's turn!

Okey! Here's next Chapter!! Hope you love it!! Tell me songs plzzzzzzzzz!!!

Bella's PoV

* * *

Okey...here I go.... let's see....hmmmm..... ah! I'm starting to wonder again!!! I wonder if Edward is hearing my thoughts. Hmmmm..... Let's see which was my song? Ah! I forgot my song! How bad could this be? Well, I just have to guess the song! MeEeEeEhHhHhHhH!!!

-"Name?" Said the white dude., Simon.(A/N:Yesh! This sounded racist!!!)

"Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I said sheepishly.

"Hmmm. Cute name." Kara said.

"Thanks." If I could blush...yes. I would be blushing of emarassment.

"Which song are you gonna sing?" The black man said...Randy Jackson?

"Um.....Light up the sky? From Yellocard?"

"Hm...another one with a fucking stupid song but go on." Simon critiquized. I'm gonna rip his throat--

"Okey." I took a deep breath

"Your making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeh I would explode.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky.

I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since i've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeh you've come this far,  
And you've broken.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken...

Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky."

They all stared in amazement.

"Woah....did an angel camed here or I'm imagining things?" the old dude said.

"You're not the only one....shit! And look at her eyes.....wow. Just...wow." said the other guy.

"Thanks." I said sourly.

"Sorry...why did you pick this song?" Kara said. I think she noticed how I felt.

"I picked this song because this happened with me and my _husband_." I said the last word slowly and clearly so I can see those guys faces frown and turn sourly.

"Awww....Randy....wo got no chance."

"Who's your husband?" said the girl like as if I'm going to spill a juicy gossip.

"Edward Cullen."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" the guys shouted.

"Really!? Awesome! " Kara said with a bit of saddness.

"Yep. And I would like to get going 'cuz I'm gonna meet with him."

"Okay. Thank you. Byeeee." Kara said.

*******

-"Love! how was it!" Edward yelled from across the room.

"OH! You saw it. And you read their minds didn't ya?" wispered when I was near.

"Yes. It was rather funny Simon's and Randy's faces." he chukled. But I can't support anymore Emmett! He's ben singing Uptown Girls for a long time! Urgh!" I laughed.

"Don't worry. He'll stop."

"Hmmm...I'm beging to think that."

And he kissed me passionetly.

* * *

Okey. This was boring because Bella is too serious! And well, yeah. And the last chapter is gonna be the songs and the singers! So yeah. Wait for it! The order is:

6. Renesmee

7. Emmett

Later gonna make another story of them having a kareoke!! Buahahaha! Be prepared cuz the most random songs are gonna be there! Funnier thant this one!! Buahahahahaha!!


	3. ALICE'S TURN!

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeee's Alice!!!

Alice's PoV.

_______________________________________________________________________

At last! I got in here! Buahahaha! Now, to check how I look, even if I don't need to. Blue dress, check. Mary janes shoes, check. My pretty blue hat, check. My hair is right, check. Ooookay! Let's go! To World Domination: Destination, France! Hahahahahahaha!

-"Your name is?" Paula said looking at the paper without even noticing me.

Shall I use my real name? Hmm. "Mary Alice Bandon Cullen." Yesh! Buahahaha.

"Oooookay. You didn't had to say your whole name." Simon said. No shit. Duh!

"Yeah. I know. My famly is watching it. So yeah. It's okay."

"What are you gonna sing honey?" Kara said.

"Hmmmm.... I'm thinking..... That's wht you get?"

"Huh?!" Randy said.

I giggled. "You'll know! I winked.

Here's to the song!!

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

I looked at the four of them. They were all staring at me. Hahahahaha!! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeeees!!! I'm one step nearer to w.d.:d.f.!!! (World Domination: Destination France)

-"Wat can I say. You sing perfectly as an angel!"Paula said.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"You passed!! We got ya!!" Randy shouted.

"Really?" YEEEEEEES!!

"Yes."Smon said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!"

*********************************

"FUCK U!!! I HATE YOU!" was all that Emmett screamed.


	4. Jasper's turn, ma'am, sir!

OOOOOOOOOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Hahahahaha! 4th chapter! 5 more to gooooooooo!!! Get ready for tha fuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!

Jasper's P.o.V.

_______________________________________________________________________

Aha! Now to conquer the world with a large army! With my fabulous voice, I will get as much money I can, kill all the kings with my vampire powers and get their thrones with my beautiful wife! Hahahahaha! Thank the Earth the Vulturi won't be able to stop me now that the army will be of vampires! Yes! Another point for me! Take that brothers! Hmmm...I wonder if Edward is reading my mind...?

-"Your name is?" Simon asked.

"Jasper Hale sir." I said very military-ish. Alice would kill me.

"Did you work in the military?" Kara asked a bit intrested.

"Yes, ma'am." I said again in the same tone.

"Awesome! You have to teach me how to do some of the military stuff!" Randy said.

"Sir, it's pretty tought things to do in a place so open here." Alice is soo gonna hate it!

"Okaaaaaaaaaay. so..which song are you going to sing?" Paula asked.

"Viva la Vida, ma'am."

"WHAT?!" the 4 of them shouted at the same time.

"Yes, sir, ma'am. I like this song by how it relationates with me." They are affraid or is it the camera dude?

"No no! Don't worry! Sing it. Sing it."

"Very well, here I go."

Yes! World Domination!

"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword, and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword, and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword, and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh"

"What the hell was that?" Simon said. He looked shoked and afraid. Hell! He was afraid.

"The song I like, sir."

"Whatever. Bye." he said again.

"You will regret it." I said.

************************************************

"HoNeY.....yOu ArE gOnNa DiE.........." Alice said furious.

"Sorry!!" T_T


	5. RoSaLiSe'S tUrN

Author's Note: HERE I AM! Vamprire Aneki here at the job of 3 days almost 4! We're halfway there! It's about to end. Nooooo the paaaaaaaaaaaain! Nooooooooo! I'm meelting!! Neh. If I die, I'm gonna leave a note to my daughter to place the chapters in order now that I finished writting all of them! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Celebrate Celebrate!! Hahahahahahahaha! LoL! Yes. I'm bored. Tell that to my parents and they'll say "What are you talking about? She's having fun talking with us!" Anyways! ROSALIE'S TURN!!

Rosalie's P.o.V.

__________________________________________________________________

Yes! My turn. I should flip my hair like Aphrodite from the seires of _Makred_ does when I enter! I'm gonna look soooo bad ass! And look at all this self-less people that doesn't knows my real side! Hahahaha! I shall make them work for me! And too, buy me all! Aha! My song! I shall hire all the scientists t find a cure to my vampirism and Emmett's too so like that I can live a happy life! Yes! Another score for me!

-"Your name?" Kara asked.

"Rosalie Hale. I'm Jasper's twin sister." A little white lie can't hurt.

"Which is your song.......Rosalie?" Randy was dazzled by how Be-AUtiful I look. Hahaha!

"Oh you WILL hear." They looked at me with shock when they saw my pointy sharp teeths.

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

[Chorus:]

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

[chorus]

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
[repeat]

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

[chorus]

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
[repeat and fade]"

They all stare as if I was from another world.

-"What the _fuck_ was that?" Simon said. Huh? He didn't got in my spell?!

"Escuse me?" I said.

"Yeah Simon. Tell us!" Randy was at my favor. Cool!

"1st. Her song; Material Girl. Does that has somethin' to do with your life?

2d. Those teeth. Love them!

3d. That beauty from a greek goddess.........Shit!"

"Oh. It's all natural and the song. Yes."

Like this, I left flipping my hair lke Aphrodite from the novel again. Marching to face the weird faces from my family.


	6. Renesmeeeeee's turn!

A.N/ Heeeeeeey! Vampire Aneki here! Just to say we got 3 more to go!! Now don't trow anything to me now that I've finished! Hahahahahaha! In a whole weekend doing these fan fiction. Wow. Gotta admitt, never done somethin like this. OH! ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORIES AREN'T MINE!!!! They belong to American Idol, Stephenie Meyer, song from you-know-who ^,..,^, etc. Thank you! Now's Renesmee!!!

Renesmee's P.o.V.

_______________________________________________________________________

Yes! At last! My tuuuuuuuuuuurn! La la la la laaaa!! Woopaa! Love it! Now, which would be my song? Ah! Now I know! Kyekyekye kye!!

-"Name?"Kara asked.

"Renesmee. But call me Nessie." grinned and tilted my head to the left side.

"Ne....ssie? Strange nickname." Simon said. I glared at him.

"For your information, my boyfriend placed this nickname for me for not having to be called Renesmee. Thankyouverymuch!"I kept glaring.

"Hmmm...I think she has a point." Paula said.

"Aside from this discussion, Renesmee, which is the song are you gonna sing?" Randy asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm....Oh! Now I remember!"

Here I goooooooooo!!

"Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds"

The ladies started clapping and the guys just muttered.

-"WHAT the _fuck_ was that?!" Simon said.

"Chill out, take it slow! I remeber when my daughter sang that song to me like more than 100 times a day." Randy said.

"Um.......you DON'T have a daughter, Randy."Simon said.

"Oh. Well, whatever. 30/10!!!" Randy said.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

I ran from the place.

**************************

"What the fuck was that Nessie!?!?!??!" Was all the group said.


	7. OMG! It's Emmett's turn! Ruuuuuuuuun!

ALMOST last chapter!! YAY! Buahahahahahahahaha!! The next one is the nominations and the last last last one is the name of the band, song and who sang it in the story. k? Good. Buahahahahaha!! Good luck!

Emmett's P.o.V.

_______________________________________________________________________

Yeeeeeeeeeees! My turn! At last! It's a miracle! La la la la la la la la laaaaaa! I'm gonna sing Uptown Girls! Or Too Sexy! Oooooooor that other weird song. Yeah! That song! Buahahahahahaha! neh. Or Caramel Dance! Hahahahahahaha! Edward would kill me! How 'bout If I get Simon to dance with me? And Kara too! That would piss off Rosalie. And that's one thing I'm trying to do. Hahahahahahaha!

-"Your name?"Randy asked.

"Emmett Cullen my friend!"I said with a biiiiig grin.

"Wow! How much time did it took you to build up those muscles?"

"A century" No shit.

"Hahahaha! Good joke. They actually lok like it thou. Well, whatever. Let's keep going!"

"Which is your song?" Kara asked. I got to remind myself she's married.

"Oh. You'll see." I smirked.

I'm gonna dance! Buahahahahaha!!! Prepare to die!!!

"Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
Youre my playboy playtoy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da"

They all looked at me with weird sickening eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL-FUCK WAS THAT!?" Simon shouted.

"What? I just loved that song." I grinned.

"WHATEVER! THAT WAS THE MOST FUCKING WEIRD SONG I'VE EVER HEARD! GET OUT OF HERE!" Randy shouted.

"Fine!" I left acting as if I were crying. Hahahahahahaha!

*****************************************************

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EMMETT?!" Rosalie glared.

"Honey.....I can explain....."

Really Explain. :)


	8. Nominatioooooooooooooooooons!

A/N: YEEEEEEEEEEESS!! Next to last chapteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!! Who will win?! Remember kids! None of the characters are mine exept Moi?! and Moi!? Productions.

3d person P.o.V.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes! The time has come!!" Alice shouted.

"Who will win!?" Jasper said happy. He looked sooo gay.

"It will be me, of course." Rosalie said flipping her hair to the back bitchy-like.

"No! me!" Emmett said.

"Of course not. IT will be Bella." Edward said complimenting his wife.

"No way! IT's you!" She responded back to her husband.

"Hahahahaha! IT's me!!" their daughter said.

"Neh neh neh neeeeeeeh!! It's meh!!" a weird girl yelled jumping in the middle of the group. They all glared at her. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Can't do I have my fun? It looked so fun here I wanted to join!" ^^

"GeT oUt....NoW!"THey all said as a chorus.

"Okay, okay. Sheeeeeeeeesh. Boring peeps." She rolled her eyes. "Oh! Btw/ My name is Moi!? Nice to meet ya all gang! I got ESP so yeah. I know you ugys will want to be my friends after I win." Moi?! grinned.

"Moi?! what a stupid name!!!" Emmett said.

"Yeah!" Alice said.

Moi!? shrugged. "Regret those words. Regret them. Regreeeeeeeeeet them!!" she kept saying it backing away.

"Phsycopath." Edward Muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND the nomination goooooooooooooooes toooooooooooooo....." Randy shouted.

"Ooooh boy! This is gonna be good!" Emmett said.

",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Moi!? for singing her song of Miss Murder from A.F.I. and all her money will go to the account of Moi!? Productions!"Randy finished.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Cullen family said.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaank you!!" Moi!? said.

"No more world Domination..." Jasper sniffed.

"No more World Domination: Destination France..." Alice lamented.

" No more escaping home to go to another super hot honey moon with Bella." Edward said.

"No more fucking Edward." Bella said.

"No more cure for vampirism" Rosalie lamented.

"No more toys and dresses. Nor Hollywood." Nessie said.

"Haha! Works for me!" Emmett said.

"Cheer up! I got the money... cash!! $100 billion! Buahahahahaha!" Moi!? shouted running to the door. "Vie-liao!!" she winked and blew a kiss.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the last thing the Cullen family said after running behind the poor young winner.

__________________________________End___________________________________________

A/N: Was kinda boring but still! Moi!? is avutally me. Seriously! It's me! And that's the name I use usually for my stories of real life. Well, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalliotis!!


	9. American Vampire's Songs!

I said I was making this didn't I? Hope you be wonderin' which are the bands and you've heard the songs --Especially Yellowcard-- because you have to search the songs and hear it while you read the story...._**AGAIN**_. Sorry! ^^"

Heeeeeeeeere we goooooooooo!

Person: Song: Artist:

Edward Life of a salesman Yellowcard

Isabella "Bella" Light up the Sky Yellowcard

Alice That's what you get Paramore

Jasper Viva la Vida Coldplay

Rosalie Material Girl Madona

Renesmee Best of Both Wolds Hannah Montana

Emmett Bumble Bee DDR(I dunno!^^"")

Yes. I know I'm weird. And as you can see, I pretty much like Yellowcard! Woopaa!! If you would like to check for songs of rock with Violien, this is the band. You'll like it!! ^^ Byeeeeeeee!! Thnx for supporting me and Emmett!! ^^

Emmett: I heard that!

Moi!?: I know! ^^

Emmett:Grrr! Prepare to dieeeeee!!

Alice: Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeett!!

Emmett: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

Alice: I got something to tell you!

Emmett: Hurry up! I'm gonna kill her!

Alice:Alright! She can't die cuz she's a half vampire and I saved a ton of money on my car insurance by swithching to GEICO! Wait, this is not my line! Rosalie!!!

Rosalie: What? It wasn't me!

Alice: Then, who was it?

Moi!?: Ummmm....Me?

the three of them:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! *launches to kill moi!?*

^^ Thank you all!! ^^


End file.
